<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Cats and How To Bribe Them by Oh_well_its_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128704">Magical Cats and How To Bribe Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me'>Oh_well_its_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat's ways [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Children, Christmas, Gen, neko!Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saihara did not get excited unless it was about true crime tv shows or food."<br/>/if you're reading this before previous parts of the series because of Ouma Month, all you need to know is that they're baby, Ouma got a cat for his 10th birthday, the cat is magical and can turn into an almost human boy and now they're friends, that's it, that's the whole plot. Also Ouma swears a little because he's unsupervised most of the time<br/>Ouma Month Day 4 Pets + Food</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, sorta Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat's ways [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magical Cats and How To Bribe Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The change came suspiciously on the exact six months anniversary of Saihara appearing in his life. It was December and if he didn't know his cat he'd say that Saihara was feeling the Christmas spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew him though, he knew how much of a grumpy asshole was that cat. Saihara did not get excited unless it was about true crime tv shows or food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he has given up on the idea that having a magical cat will make his life more exciting and started learning lockpicking to find an adventure on his own while Shumai refused to leave the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the 21st of December however, he found Saihara to be giving him the look he usually gives him when he has food in hands when there was none and he just knew in an instant that something was about to happen. Maybe not exactly "shit's about to go down" but something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, Saihara had questions. It shouldn't be that unusual as he was quite curious about a lot of things, but he prefered to do his own research and only asked Ouma for some books and to let him on the computer and not to answer his questions directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fate had that this one time Shuichi directed his curiosity at him he didn't know the answers. He wasn't christian, or all that familiar with western pop culture and traditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering how specific his questions were the catboy already knew more than he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- If you already googled it then why bother asking me? What is it, a test?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, but I thought I could show you some stuff I found if you didn't know. Sooo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that was more typical. With the amount of free time the other had it was common for him to research some niche useless topic and proceed to brag about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That unfortunately meant he was dragged away from his homework to watch a document on the genesis of Santa Claus, listen to songs he already knows and... oh god, Saihara made a powerpoint presentation about movies where somebody saves Christmas with a ranking, listing what they have in common and most importantly a theory about the reason why the holidays are always in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And okay, Shuichi was cute when he was so passionate about something, but it was also upsetting. How much time he could spend on silly things like that, he would love to make crazy theories together and laugh at them. He had school though, and perhaps... he was a little envious of that freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh to be a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, he knew Saihara wasn't really in a situation worth envy, all things considered. Still, he just wanted to have more free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have gotten distracted thinking about that, but a hand slamming on the table brought him back with a startle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Saihara could as well be playing the role of an angry wife showing evidence of cheating. Except he was a little boy with a blue-ish tail hitting the couch rhythmically showing him a KFC flyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't help when he burst out laughing in reaction to this. He could hear the tail go thumping faster and maybe even a hiss, he could be mistaken, but it was possible. Which meant he had to take whatever that was seriously not to get scratched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up kept sending him in waves of laughter until Saihara reached his limit and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, instead of scratching he just patted him?? That was a warning pat, sort of what he would give him with a paw in his fully cat form to get his attention. There wouldn't be a second warning, that's for sure, if he wasn't aware it was also written all over Shuichi's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That helped him calm down. Finally, he asked what this was all about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You tell me. What is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- An ad? For KFC? What does it have to do with anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Well, it says that they have a special discount for Christmas, why is that? Fried chicken has nothing to do with what I have learned about Christmas this far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It's just like what we saw in the movie about Santa Claus with Coca cola, except on a smaller scale. Christianity isn't popular in Japan, but the holiday is a likeable concept so the gift giving and the whole commercial appeal transferred. KFC attached itself strongly to the look of it's celebration. This ad is targeted at couples since usually celebration is just an excuse for dates and office parties, maybe parties in general, but mom has to go to a party with her coworkers, I heard her complaining on the phone to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost bites his tongue when he catches himself a little too late on mentioning his mom, but Saihara doesn't seem to be upset, so they're good. Most of the time it's easy to avoid the topic of parents, but sometimes he slips up. He really doesn't want to remind Shuichi of anything unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Shumai is too focused on one of his greatest interests; food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sooo, this means we could get fried chicken since it's gonna be Christmas? Please, pretty please!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is one of the times when Saihara forgets he's not in a cat form and gets into his personal space, trying to emphasize how much he wants that fried chicken by putting his paws-now-hands on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's working, but would Ouma be himself if he didn't try to push his own agenda? He wanted Shu to go outside with him for such a long time and nothing worked. This was a Christmas miracle. He would not let it pass him by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On one condition, instead of ordering from home, you're going to go there with me so we can get that discount. See, it says here that you get it when you come with a pair. No way I'm paying a full price and delievery for you to sit on the couch all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey! I would also sit on the kitchen counter and the windowsill through the day, but okay, I'll go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that's a victory dance moment. He had prepared a way to hide Shuichi's ears in the first week after he got him. High time to put it to use.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>